Talk:Rin Tezuka/@comment-65.34.226.200-20140812035152
The first time through all of this, I thought Rin would be kind of like the least interesting character. I'm following an online walkthrough to make sure I get all of the cgi's and all od the scenes (I'm a completionist, what can I say) and I kind of resented how Rin's path was the last one, and I kind of wanted to do it first to get it out of the way, but then I just figured to follow the guide's order just so it won't confuse me later when I pick it back up. But man, I'm really glad they saved hers for last. I would have to say, I think I feel for Rin the most. I mean, Hanako had a lot to overcome due to her scars, but really, that's just physical. Her emotional stress is all from a physical quality. Honestly, I think over time, she would turn out ok as she gets older and is around more mature people that will not insult her based on it. Rin, on the other hand, battles a lot of psychological issues. She desperately does want to connect and want to find love, but she has no idea how to communicate and how to feel in a way that others can understand. She is someone that I really think if left alone or if the wrong things happen to her would do something terrible like kill herself, and it really broke my heart so many times during her path. And while in the other paths, I generally just went along with what the main character would say, even though a lot of times it's not what I would have said or done at the time, in Rin's path, I found so many times where I'm screaming at my monitor going "Why did you just say that to her you insensitive prick???" Even though she seemed like it didn't affect her to him, it really did, and it just pained me to see these people yelling at her and being angry at her just because she wasn't what they expected of her... And WTF was up with the ending? Why didn't Hasao tell her he loved her??? I mean, he went through all of this, kept trying to break through to her, and for someone that doesn't show anyone anything she really did open up to him, many times. It might not have met up with HIS standard for what that means, but he needs to stop judging her by "normal" standards and start looking at how it compares to how SHE normally is. I mean, her and Emi have been friends for much longer, yet she tells him to spend time with her instead of Emi. That one small gesture alone would have really moved me. And the few times that she kind of talked deeply about what she's going through inside, come on, why can't this stupid main character see how much of herself she's baring to him??? Man, I fell in love with her long before the halfway point, and this idiot doesn't tell her he loves her too after she tells him she loves him?? WTF?? Seriously, this main character pisses me off. I would have told her I loved her, and taken her in my arms, and we would have been standing on that rock together taking in the wind... Seriously, I don't know how any fictional character could get to me so much, I went to eat dinner after finishing her path and I literally couldn't stop thinking about her as if she's a real person I just spent all that time with... I can't help feel like there could be someone like her for real somewhere, and I just want to find her, and be there for her, because I could see how someone like her could end up alone since most people would not know how to deal with her or won't have the patience to try...